Integrated circuits (“ICs”) may comprise one or more types of semiconductor devices such as n-channel MOSFET (“NMOS”) devices, p-channel MOSFET (“PMOS”) devices, bipolar junction transistor (“BJT”) devices, diode devices, and capacitors devices among others. Different types of devices can present different design considerations for a semiconductor designer. ICs may also include circuits that have different circuit functions such as ICs having analog functions, logic functions and memory functions.